Simple Process of Elimination
by Tears Falling Freely
Summary: Divorcing Larxene and dealing with a furious son was the least of Cloud's problems. When he's ready to date again, he finds himself caught between more than one rock and a hard place.
1. Seconds Ticking

A/N: This is a result of . . . I don't know actually. The summary didn't lie, it's just that the first few chapters will be the prologue, than we'll skip a year forward.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 or its characters. I do NOT own Final Fantasy or its characters.

* * *

Cloud sighed as Roxas shouted at him.

"You know, the hospital probably gave you the wrong baby! You're a selfish idiot, father! Why are you doing this to me, to mom?"

Cloud ran a hand through his hair as Roxas ranted. He had just told him that he and his mother, Larxene, were getting a divorce. When Roxas got like this, it reminded him of Larxene's temper. He was more like his mother in that area than him. Though it usually seemed Roxas had gotten the worst of both their traits.

Cloud's eyes were bloodshot from similar fights that he had endured with Larxene the past week. Sometimes he wondered why he had married that women when it seemed they didn't like each other at all. He often wondered what had possessed him to get together with her in the first place. Tifa would have been a better person to marry. The girl was a lot calmer and definitely more even tempered than Larxene and she was really sweet to Cloud whenever he went to her bar to escape from Larxene.

He and the martial artist had dated for several months but they had broken up over a fight of Cloud not seeming to be as involved as he should be in their relationship. He had been upset for a while but Yuffie hadn't liked it and had set about cheering Cloud up. Of course, it ended up only pissing the blond off even though he had hidden it behind his usual calm exterior. Still, her antics had taken his mind off the breakup and had gotten his mood levels back to normal.

It still stung when he thought of it but it didn't really matter.

Right now though, he wanted Roxas to calm down. Riku and Sora, the couple voted most likely to last in high school, were coming over to help Cloud and Roxas move out. Aerith and Zack were supposed to come over too, but not till later.

Cloud wanted the divorce as clean as possible and to ensure that, he had agreed to Larxene's demand of keeping the house.

Plus, there was the restraining order to consider.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, interrupting Roxas in the middle of his rant of why exactly Cloud was a son of a bitch. Cloud was tempted to say something about Roxas's attitude but shook it off and headed down the hall, intending to answer the door.

Cloud was thankful when he opened the door to discover Riku and Sora but didn't show it on his face. Sora grinned and Riku look sullen, huffing and crossing his arms when Sora laughed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry we're late."

"Yeah, thanks for interrupting our activities," Riku said hotly, emphasizing the activities part, and grunting when Sora elbowed him in the side.

"Ignore him," Sora glared at Riku as he continued, "he's just sore that he didn't get any last night."

Cloud rolled his eyes but stepped aside to allow Riku and Sora in.

"God DAMN YOU!" Roxas's yell from the kitchen could be heard from the door.

Sora's eyes widened and Riku sneered.

"It's amazing you aren't related."

While Sora turned his attention to Riku to glare at him, Cloud had to agree. It really was amazing Roxas and Sora weren't related considering they shared the same structure to a T. As it was, Roxas was throwing a fit in the kitchen.

They needed to be out of this house before Larxene got home or she was calling the police. Cloud knew her enough to know she'd go through with her threat if she caught them on her property. He rather not go through that experience again, though last time had been Yuffie and her penchant for thievery's fault.

Riku narrowed his eyes and before Cloud could notice, too lost in his thoughts, Riku was heading for the kitchen with a determined look on his face. The next thing Cloud knew, Sora was yelping, bringing him out of his thoughts, and running for the kitchen. As soon as Cloud noticed, he headed for the source of Sora's sprint.

When they both reached the kitchen, neck and neck, they were surprised to see Riku holding an unconscious Roxas, Sora more so than Cloud.


	2. Downward Spiral

A/N: Yes, I am still going. The song I have no idea who wrote/sung it, it just popped into my head. Just know, that the later parts were inspired by my grandmother.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts I or II or its characters. I do NOT own Final Fantasy or its characters. I do NOT own the song used.

* * *

Riku turned his attention on them and blinked at their incredulous stares.

"What?" he asked curiously as he dragged Roxas to a chair and set him down in it.

Cloud sighed tiredly, running a hand through his hair for probably the twentieth time that day. He huffed and decided to just leave Roxas there for now.

Cloud was only planning on taking his clothes and belongings and nothing more. He headed upstairs with Riku as Sora stayed downstairs to keep an eye on Roxas. In the middle of Cloud transferring his clothes from his dresser drawers to his suitcase, the doorbell rang, but Riku assured Sora would open the door for whoever it was. This was proven when a few minutes later, a familiar face peaked their head around the door frame.

Zack Fair grinned at them with an air of excitement for some reason or another.

"Aerith finally said yes!"

Cloud blinked in surprise but finally realized what Zack was talking about.

"Oh, that's great Zack, congratulations," Cloud replied slowly, a small half smile lifting his lips.

Zack had been spending the past year trying to convince Aerith to get back together with him and evidently had finally succeeded. Cloud gave Zack a vague half smile and Zack's excited happiness immediately deflated. Zack frowned, remorse creeping into his blue-gray eyes.

"Oi, Spiky, sorry. I forgot."

Riku glared at him. "How could you forget idiot, he's the one that asked you to come!"

Zack sheepishly scratched the back of his head, giving an awkward seeming smile before trying to break the stiff, depressive air.

"Aerith is downstairs with Sora, she brought some flowers from her shop."

Cloud nodded before turning away, going back to dumping his clothes into his suitcase. Riku was putting his hygiene related objects into a black bag and, after a moment of just standing in the doorway, Zack went over to the closet to take out anything of Clouds.

It took an hour to get all of Clouds belongings into the suitcase and two bags but they managed it.

"Still dressing like me, Spiky?" Zack's teasing tone interrupted Clouds introverted thoughts and Cloud frowned at his comment.

Cloud was wearing his usual blue sleeveless turtle neck knit shirt and dark gray pants with his usual boots and Zack was pretty much wearing the same thing, the only difference being that Zack was wearing a belt and his pants were blue.

Cloud glared at Zack.

While he was wearing the same thing as Zack, it was only because the army that Zack and Cloud had previously been in had allowed them to keep their 'casual' clothes, even though they had both been discharged. Cloud due to a medical issue and Zack because he had decided that Cloud needed _someone _to look after him.

"Ah, you know I'm just teasing," Zack laughed, waving off the comment and subsequent glare.

Without answering, Cloud made his way out of the room and downstairs, his two helpers following him. When he reached the kitchen Aerith was talking with Sora about something and Roxas was still slumped in the chair.

Without having to say anything, Zack walked over to Roxas and picked him up in a bridle style hold. He turned back towards Cloud who was behind him.

"You're going with Sora and Riku, right?" Zack asked, wanting confirmation.

Cloud simply nodded and Zack nodded back with a small smile.

"I'm glad you're finally getting out of here Spiky."

Cloud rolled his eyes and looked away, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Cloud followed after Zack and Aerith, Sora and Riku following behind him. Aerith, who was the last out of the house, closed the door gently behind her, the flowers she had brought tucked neatly into a wicker basket hanging on her arm. There was two cars parked in front of the house. One was Aeris's convertible coupe and the other was a silver truck that belonged to Sora.

Cloud slide into the middle seat and Sora got in after him. Riku dumped Roxas across both Cloud and Sora. Riku shut the door and Sora lifted Roxa's s legs to make sure they wouldn't get caught in it. Riku climbed in a minute later and started the truck.

Just as they were pulling away, Larxene's car pulled into the driveway. They were gone before she stepped out of the car.

* * *

The first ten minutes were spent in silence but than Sora got bored and whined about it.

"Rku! I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Riku chanced a glare at Sora as he asked.

"Something," Sora said plainly, a slight whine in his voice.

"I'm driving," Riku answered with finality in his voice.

Sora huffed, clearly unsatisfied with that answer. Finally, after a few minutes of sulking, Sora resorted to playing with the radio.

_"I'M SO FREE. . ."_

"GOD DAMNIT, SORA!"

Sora's eyes widened suddenly and Riku realized his mistake too late. Sora leaned away, pointing a finger at Riku with an incredulous gasp. Sora's outstretched arm was in front of Clouds face, and he glared at it, wincing at Sora's screech.

"DONT SAY THE LORDS. NAME. IN. VAIN!"

_". . . I BELIEVE I COULD FLY!"_

During all of this the radio continued to play.

With a frustrated huff, Cloud shoved Sora's arm away and reached forward to turn the radio down. Sora changed positions so his back was against the car door.

"Sora, stop leaning against the door, it'll fall open," Riku sighed tiredly.

Sora yelped and threw himself forward to cling to a once again stoic Cloud. At that instant, Roxas groaned, the jostling going on around him effectively rousing him out of unconsciousness. Suddenly Roxas woke, sitting up even before his eyes were open, nailing Cloud in the head.

"OW! FUCK!" both of them screamed in unison.

Cloud's hand came up to clutch his face, eyes scrunched up in pain, tears threatening to slip out, teeth clenched. His breathing produced a hissing sound as he squeezed out his breath, skin bunched up along his nose. Roxas was doing the same exact thing, making their father-son resemblance that much clearer.

"Roxas! Watch your language," Riku shouted, the yell having startled him, evident by the white knuckled grip he had on the steering wheel.

Sora suddenly decided that maybe hanging on Cloud wasn't the best idea at this point, so he slowly let go of Cloud's arm. Thankfully the rest of the hour ride was spent in silence. Sora made himself small as possible, Riku tried to calm down to hopefully lower his blood pressure, and Cloud and Roxas both clutched their faces, trying not to kill each other.


	3. Arriving

A/N: Sorry this is so short, it's a transitional chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or its character.

* * *

Riku and Sora had managed to secure a four bedroom house a year or two age. It was a simple one story L-shaped house. The shorter part contained a the living room and kitchen while the longer part contained a hallway that was lined with bedrooms, closets, and bathrooms. Riku pulled into the driveway an hour after they had left Larxene's house.

Roxas was on Clouds lap as there was no space for him to sit between anyone. His arms where crossed and he wore a scowl not too unlike his fathers. Riku turned off the engine, snatched the keys, and got out first, slamming the door shut behind him. Roxas had pulled himself off Clouds lap and had gone to slide out Riku's side when the door slammed shut in his face. He scowled at it before turning his head and after shaking it at the idea of waiting for Cloud and Sora to get out, Roxas turned back to the door. He grasped the handle and reopened it, barely missing hitting Riku, who hissed at him in annoyance. Roxas stuck out his tongue before getting out himself.

They had already made arrangements for Cloud and Roxas to share the same room as it had two singles in it. Not too long after, Areis and Zack pulled up to the curb. Roxas ignored Clouds askance about helping him to bring in their suitcases, already walking the sidewalk to the drive. Cloud was glad he had packed Roxas's suitcase the other day, otherwise he might have forgotten to pack this morning.

With a sigh that seemed to be occurring more often than usual, Cloud readjusted his grip on his suitcase. He walked down the sidewalk a ways and up the drive, his stride steady and with purpose. Roxas had already reached and opened the door by the time Cloud arrived at it. It didn't take all that long for Cloud and Roxas to settle in. The room he and Roxas were sharing was big enough to not be cramped, two single beds pushed against the wall, across from each other.

Aerith and Zack stayed for diner, a chicken that Riku had cooked fairly decently and left shortly after so that they could discuss what exactly was going to happen.

There wasn't really much to be settled. Riku was the cook while Sora cleaned and did the miscellaneous chores around the house. Riku worked for a local newspaper while Sora waiter ed at a local restaurant while going to night college classes for a degree in business management. They had agreed that while Roxas went to school, Cloud would spend time looking for a job that would pay well enough to give half to Sora and Riku for boarding him and Roxas.

Sora and Cloud argued for a while on the whole pay back deal. While both Cloud and Sora where stubborn to the point of belligerence, Cloud turned out to be a little stubborner. After that it didn't take long for all four to disperse to their rooms. Roxas and Cloud stripped down to their boxers and climbed into bed without fuss though sleep didn't come easily to either. They both ended up staring at the ceiling, thoughts crowding them.

'_Nothing can ever be easy, huh?' _Clouds last thought seem to echo as he succumbed to the late hour.


End file.
